Deciding
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Darkness finds a Death Note and decides to use it after being harassed by peers. When the police and her friend suspect her of killing the peers, Darkness must decide whether to kill her friend or turn herself in.
1. Lonley

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

Bored out of my mind and prepared to cry, I stare into the fatal sunset. Lifeless. Disgusting. Who would enjoy such a pitiful sight? I groan as I continue forward, escaping school after another day of heartbreaks. Before I can complain about my day, I glance toward a notebook on the floor, gesturing for me to retrieve it. Without question, I picked the slick, black notebook off the ground.

_Death Note_, the note read.

_Death Note_, the words stuck in my head as I hid the book in my book bag.

"Darkness," a voice called. I narrowed my eyes. The owner was only a student preparing to scorn me. I hurried home, ignoring my peer's hostile comments.

"Still bored…" I groaned and collapsed on my bed, the note in my hand. I opened the notebook and found pages of rules.

_The individual whose name has been written in this note shall die. _

"So that's why this thing is called a _Death Note." _

_I flipped past the black rule pages and reached the first clean page. At that moment, I felt as though the angel and devil fought of my control at that moment. The angel told my clearly to put the note back where I had found it. The devil convinced me to pick up a pencil and begin naming individuals who have harassed me. The devil spoke louder as I stood up, picked a mechanical pencil, and tapped on the eraser to give more lead to the bottom of the pencil. _

"_Die…die all of you!" I hissed as I wrote the names of several classmates in the note. _

_Minutes later, I turned on the radio in order to relax with some music. As I turned up the volume, I noticed the radio wasn't playing music. They were reporting deaths._

_My heart almost stopped as my grip on the pencil loosened. _

_All of the deaths were caused by heart attacks. All the people who died were students of my school. _

_As I tensed on my bed, the radio reporter spoke the names of the students._

_All the names spoken were all the names I had written in the note. I held my hand on the leather cover of the notepad. _

_On the desk beside my bed, my phone rang. I checked the number. Iceberg. One of my few friends from school who I doubted would ever find time to call me. I answered the phone, only to hear Iceberg yelling from confusion and fear. _

"_ARE WE GOING TO DIE NEXT?" he cried in agony. _

"_Iceberg, I'll protect you from death, you know that by now, don't you? I'm your friend, you can fully trust me."_

_Silence._

_Iceberg sighed, "The students that died were all from our school, and our grade. They all died from heart attacks."_

"_What are you getting at?" I pondered._

"_I'm just thinking…"_

_He hung up. _

_I closed my phone and searched my room for a nice place to hide the notebook. I dismissed the worry as I tossed the notebook under my bed. A second later, Iceberg calls back._

"_It can't be a coincidence that all the deaths were heart attacks, especially if they were all caused at the same time."_

"_Right…" I decided to agree with his logic to escape any suspicion. _

"_Darkness…weren't these boys messing with you earlier?"_

"_Yeah…why?" I shuffled nervously on my bed._

"_Did you murder them?"_

_My heart stopped. I began sweating wildly._

"_Just kidding, Darkness. I know you'd never murder anyone, right?"_

_I wiped sweat off my forehead, "Yeah…" I laughed. I thought for a moment and wondered what Iceberg would do if he knew that I did commit those homicides. _

"_You sound scared…I can't blame you at all for being afraid…" Iceberg paused, "Turn on the radio or news. They're talking about some Kira person who I presumed caused the deaths."_

_I followed his directions and turned up the radio. _

"_Everyone is wondering if these deaths were caused by Kira, who had once reigned over this world a while back. Many report that these students have been bullying Freshman Student, Darkness the Hedgehog, frequently before dying." _

_The radio's announcement almost made me faint from the pressure. They suspect me of being the killer- The Kira- already?_

_I pulled the phone back to my ear, "ICEBERG! HELP!" _

_No answer. He hung up on me seconds later. _

_I rushed back to the Death Note only to see a bony creature behind me. _

"_WHAT? WHO…WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed in fear._

"_A Shinigami," the creature replied. _


	2. Deaths

"**My name is Rem," the creature draws closer. I stay put and hide my fear from the Shinigami. **

"**Does the notebook belong to you?" I hold to the **_**Death Note**_** in front of you. The reply signaled by Rem is a simple nod, though Rem refuses to retrieve her notebook.**

"**I dropped it, so it's my fault a hedgehog has it. Since you have found it, I will allow you to use it for pleasure."**

"**Oh…"**

**Rem introduced me to the many rules of the **_**Death Note**_** to pass the time. When she had finished, she passed me a strange pencil, that she claims came from the Shinigami Realm. **

**Bored, I begin writing just about every name that pops up in my head using the different ways Rem told me to kill them.**

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**Ten 'O'clock PM**_

_**Suicide attack**_

_**Miles "Tails" Prower**_

_**Five Fifteen AM**_

_**Burns everything around him**_

_**Amy Rose the Hedgehog**_

_**Midnight**_

_**Kills Shadow the Hedgehog and then commits suicide**_

_**Emerald the Hawk**_

_**Heart attack**_

_**Dr. Juliana Ivo Robotnick**_

_**Has one of his robots destroy him**_

_**After a few days, news spread about the deaths. I grew quiet until the day a police officer broke into my room one day. Alongside him was Iceberg. **_


	3. Blood

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

"Darkness! Come down! I know you're responsible for those murders!" Iceberg howled. My heart froze. I had no choice. I had to kill him and the police officer.

"Rem! Please! The Shinigami eyes!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? Darkness?" Iceberg grabbed me and pushed me on the ground.

He stared into my eyes, his watering hazel eyes forcing my eyes to follow suit.

"I'm sorry…" I grabbed the notebook from inside my jacket and a pencil from my pocket.

_I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen…_

Iceberg's eyes widened as he stared into the note.

_Iceberg the Hedgehog_

_Murders the police officer and then cuts himself until he dies_

"DARKNESS?" his face grew heavier with tears as he stood up and gripped a razor from my desk and prepared to lunge at the officer.

"Iceberg?" "I'm busy…" he muttered. The Death Note has already taken over his body.

He sliced the officer in the neck with the blade and glanced at him in ignorance.

"I don't deserve to live anymore…" he sighed lifelessly and cut himself in every direction on his wrist. Blood burst out each time and stained my room with scarlet. "Iceberg…" I attempted to steal the razor from him, but he held onto it with all the energy he had left.

"No…I have to do this…"

After the final cut, Iceberg collapsed while crimson seeped from his arm and all over my room and his body. His breathing grew heavier as I held my hand on his heart. His heartbeats were falling into oblivion…

With his final spurt, his eyes slammed shut. Iceberg and the police officer were now dead…my only threat was gone…Iceberg could not stop me…

Rem gazed at me, shocked.

"It's all over, Rem…" I lowered my pencil back into the pages of the Death Note.

_Darkness the Hedgehog_

_February 15, 12:00am_

_Suicide_

_I closed the note, leaving the pencil inside. Today was February Fourteenth. Tomorrow, I will end this entire struggle involving the Death Note. _

"_Rem…" I wiped away my tears, "Goodbye. If any of my friends ask, let them touch the Death Note so you can explain everything."_

_Rem nodded, "I will."_


End file.
